The Chase of Love Begins
by karenwrites
Summary: This story takes place in Lily & the Marauder's 4th year at Hogwarts, where James attempts to ask Lily out. Will he get the response he wanted? We all know what eventually happens, but this is my way of viewing it. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the setting of which the story takes in. That can all go to the _magnificant_ J.K. Rowling. Don't sue!

Author's Note: This is my first FanFic so please don't be harsh. Just tell me the area I need to improve in like in spelling, grammar, etc. Thanks!

* * *

A CHASE OF LOVE

Lily Evans, a fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was gracefully reading a book in the library for Potions. Professor Slughorn had taken all of the students in her class to the library to pick out Potion books. The plus side of this class was that Lily was really good at the subject and they shared the class with Ravenclaw. However, her peacefulness was interrupted when she heard whispering nearby. She raised her eyebrows cautiously as she sensed four boys were looking at her. She decided to just continue reading and ignore them.

* * *

"James, just go and ask her out. She's the only girl in the fourth year that hasn't gone out with you! Come on you arse!" said Sirius in an annoyed voice. 

"Fine!" said James.

But, I give you three days tops of dating her; you couldn't last a week" said Sirius in a playful manner.

I'll be going out with her for a week maximum, I'll bet you 10 galleons for that." Replied James in an arrogant tone.

"Okay, then it's settled. Ten galleons for the person with the right answer." said Sirius. They then shook hands.

"I'll be winning Black" said James laughing.

"Fat chance. The only way you'll be able to get the galleons is if you can even manage to get _accepted_ to go out with her, then I wouldn't count on it. " muttered Remus, who was rereading_Hogwarts, A History_ for the seventh time this year. James ignored his comment and casually got up and walked over to the girl with fiery red hair. He sat in a chair next to her, but she didn't notice, so he began drumming his fingers on the table.

Lily was still reading her book. "Yes?" she said in a bored tone. She was clearly annoyed of his presence but still did not bother to look up at him after his drumming got louder. He then stopped and replied,

"Would you like to go out with the most popular, smartest, oh, and not to mention handsomest guy in the school?" said James in the "prattiest" voice ever. His tone did nothing but anger Lily. She looked up at him and replied,

"What? You mean Amos Diggory!? Sure!" said Lily in a sarcastic tone. He obviously didn't hint the sarcasm and continued,

"I'm talking about one of the _smartest_ guys in the school as well, not just handsomest." Said James in a casual voice. He was still talking in that tone where he sounded like he was being patient with her because he thought she was dense when it came to social life.

"Well let see…the smartest in Gryffindor, lets go with that. There's Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Timothy Clark, Sirius Black….and yeah that's pretty much it." Said Lily, "Why? Does Remus want to go out with me?" said Lily. She honestly wouldn't mind going out with him.

"No!" James said in the loudest tone a librarian would let him speak in. He was outraged. How could he not see that he was on the top of the list? " I was talking about me!"

"Oh…No, I don't date arrogant toe rags that think they're the most popular student in the school just because of the _teeny weensy_amount of talent they have on the Quidditch field." Said Lily in a non-sorry voice. After finishing her sentence, James looked at her in awe. No girl has ever rejected him before. _Ever_. He wasn't going to let it happen now. Lily got up, and James quickly followed. They were about the same height, Lily being about five millimeters shorter. She walked toward Professor Slughorn so that he could check the book she picked out and see if it was acceptable. James walked over to his friends, still awestruck.

"How did it go?" said Sirius.

"I got…_rejected_." Said James. He couldn't believe it. Once James finished his sentence, Sirius's eyes widened in horror.

"_WHAT? __You__ got rejected?_" said Sirius. James nodded slowly, clearly still thinking about what had just happened. He started realizing something as well. Lily wasn't bad looking at all, she had amazing emerald eyes, faint freckles on her nose, was tall for a girl (even though James was slightly taller), and had dark red hair. From seeing her always raise her hand in Potions and Charms, there was no doubt that she was smart as well. Maybe, just maybe, chasing after her wouldn't be a bad thing at all. He was going to have to get under he skin, impress her, and he'd have to keep asking her out until she had no other choice than to say yes….she was different, he could defiantly tell. Remus's voice snatched James out of his thoughts when he started talking.

"Told you." Said Remus, still not looking away from the book. James flashed angry eyes at him but then calmed down and rushed down the corridor to go and find Lily.


End file.
